Army
by Nintai
Summary: Stiles s'engage dans l'armée, rencontre des gens et découvre une facette du monde qu'il ne connaissait pas... Sterek UA et un peu OCC. Premier OS!


Salut ! J'ai écrit ce petit OS il y a assez longtemps et je voulais vous le partager.

Ça a été inspiré par la chanson Army de Elie Goulding et par un fanart Sterek, en couverture. Je suis désolé pour les fautes, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour m'aider à m'améliorer. Enjoy !

Pairing : Derek x Stiles

Rating : K + par prudence, je ne m'y connaît pas trop

Disclaimer : les personnages de Derek et Stiles ne m'appartiennent pas (malheureusement !) mais Matt et Melvin, si, ainsi que l'histoire bien entendu.

Il y était enfin. Il l'avait tant désiré, avait tant travaillé pour en arriver là que plus rien ne pourrai le faire redescendre de son nuage : il allait enfin entrer à l'armée en tant que soldat, pourrait défendre son pays en mettant sa vie sur gage. Il n'avait que quelques affaires, pas grand chose d'important ; seulement une photo de lui et son père, une de sa mère et quelques bibelots dont des livres. Il ne pouvait partir sans quelques un de ses chefs d'œuvres de connaissance, preuve de l'humanité, selon lui.

Si un jour tous les humains venaient à disparaître et que plus tard une entité supérieure ou pas venais à trouver la terre, la seule preuve de notre existence, de notre conscience, serait ces trésors. Pour autant qu'il se souvienne, il avait toujours lu, dès que sa mère lui avait appris il avait commencé à les dévorer un par un pour assouvir sa soif de connaissances toujours plus grandes au fil des années. Son père avait bien essayé de l'orienter vers des études de littérature, mais celle ci n'aurait eu aucun gout d'après lui : avant qu'elle ne meurt, sa mère lui avait dit qu'il serait le plus beau soldat qu'elle n'aurait jamais vu et qu'elle le regarderait du ciel, elle lui avait promis.

Alors, ce petit garçon de huit ans s'était promis, à lui-même, de devenir un grand et gentil soldat qui défendrait les pauvres et prendrait aux riches comme Robin des Bois. Après plusieurs années de désillusion, de haut et de bas et d'infortune, il avait fini par s'engager dans l'infanterie. Enfin. Armé de son petit ballot contenant sa vie, ses souvenirs et le plus bel exemplaire du Petit Prince qu'il avait, Stiles entra dans ce qui pourrait être sa dernière demeure comme sa nouvelle famille.

Il s'était énormément entraînés au tir avec son père, qui était shérif et avait finit par passer l'examen pour être tireur de précision haut la main. Il posa son sac dans la caserne, dans le petit meuble qui entourait son lit. Il s'engagea dans les couloirs déserts pour arriver à la cantine à la recherche de son chef de section. Il espérait vraiment tomber sur quelqu'un d'avenant ou de gentil mais c'était l'armée, il ne fallait pas trop y croire. Marchant perdu dans ses pensées, il cru avoir foncé dans un mur quand quelque chose l'arrêta. Il l'avait donc trouvé, ce chef, à la vue des gallons sur son épaule.

\- Hale. Miecsyslaw je suppose ? Vous avez trouvé votre chambre où vous foncez dans les gens au cas où vous trouveriez une porte ?

Ok donc pour la gentillesse on repassera…

\- je préfère Stiles monsieur, et oui je l'ai trouvée. Il fit un salut militaire en se raidissant pour paraître plus grand mais, comparé à la montagne de muscle qui se trouvait devant lui, c'était peine perdue.

\- Bien, Stiles. Vous pouvez donc y retourner, vous verrez demain si vous avez un ordre de mission ou pas.

Et sur ces mots il partit en laissant le soldat au milieu du couloir sans plus d'amabilité. Stiles retourna dans sa chambre qui n'était plus vide mais occupée par ses deux nouveaux colocataires qui lui souriaient.

\- bonjour… je suis Stiles, jeune fantassin.

\- Moi c'est Matt, se présenta celui qui occupait le lit en face du sien, et lui c'est Melvin. Bienvenue en enfer p'tit gars !

\- T'exagère Matt, le reprit Melvin, c'est plutôt cool pour toi t'es même pas encore parti en mission.

\- Hum… , Stiles se racla la gorge pour les interrompre, le chef de section que j'ai vu dans le couloir m'a informé que je saurais demain si j'avais un ordre de mission, c'est vraiment possible que je parte dès le premier jour ?

\- Ho faudrait vraiment qu'on ai pas de chances mais si t'as déjà croisé Derek c'est que t'es un chat noir mon pote ! Matt rit seul de sa blague, tandis que Melvin soupirait en gardant malgré tout un air amusé sur le visage. Un sifflet résonna dans les couloirs, bon BlackCat faut se coucher parce que si t'as pas l'air mort dans 5 minutes Derek va te castrer ! , et sur ses mots il fila dans son lit, Melvin faisant de même.

Ça n'aura pas été très mouvementé décidément se dit il… il enfila tout de même son habit de nuit rapidement, de peur que la prédiction de Matt ne se réalise, et il se coucha. Pile 5 minutes après que le sifflet ai résonné, Derek s'il en croyait les dires de Matt, se pointait dans la chambre en éteignant la lumière après avoir vérifié qu'il dormait. Vraiment pas commode ce chef de section, fut la dernière pensée de Stiles avant qu'il ne sombre dans le sommeil.

Le second jour, Derek entra dans la chambre en les réveillant sans ménagement dès 5h30, l'air de mauvais poil.

\- vous devez être aux gardes à vous pour 6h sinon, travaux. De nouvelles missions ont été envoyées sur le terrain et nous en faisons partie alors Stiles, pas la peine de défaire tes bagages.

\- Blackcat, on a ton surnom p'tit gars… dit Matt qui venait de se réveiller.

\- C'est vrai que t'as pas l'air d'attirer la bonne fortune et pourtant Derek a retenu ton nom dès le premier jour c'est pas juste, moi il a fallu que je lui rappelle trois semaines avant qu'il retienne la première lettre ! renchérit Melvin

\- C'est… flippant de partir en mission dès maintenant… , Stiles reprit son ballot et se prépara au départ, nerveux.

Plus tard dans la journée, le camion les pris et ils se dirigèrent vers le camp qui allait les accueillir le temps de leur mission après 10 heures de route avec un Derek silencieux, un Matt faisant blague sur blague et un Melvin plus amusé qu'exaspéré à chacune d'elles. Ils s'installèrent dans une petite tente et Derek prit les quartiers avec eux à contrario de la caserne. Le chef de section les informa qu'il prendrait les armes et partirait en mission dès le lendemain.

(Une semaine plus tard…)

La vie sur le terrain était moins invivable que l'avait pensé Stiles, certes dangereuse, mais sa position de tireur le mettait moins en danger que le reste de l'équipe. Il était devenu amis avec son groupe, et avait découvert que Derek n'était pas si indestructible après une balle dans le ventre, ni si inamicale étant donné qu'il lisait au moins autant que lui. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de parler pendant les pauses, s'échangeant des livres, et Stiles avait même acceptés de lui prêter son exemplaire du Petit Prince, priant mentalement pour que ça donne suite à une de ses discutions qu'ils avaient partagés le soir dans la tente et qui avait été si agréable, passant la nuit à parler de leurs livres favoris et se moquant de la façon très peu subtile qu'avaient eu les lits de Matt et Melvin de se rapprocher.

Leur ordre de mission touchait à sa fin, et Stiles savait qu'il regretterait ça.

Quelques jours plus tard ils rentrèrent prématurément, leur chef de mission s'étant pris une balle et ne s'étant pas relevé…

Stiles se souviendrait longtemps de ce moment : il était installé sur un promontoire en ajustant un tir, quand il s'était rendu compte que l'endroit vers lequel se dirigeait le reste de l'équipe était juste par-fait pour un piège, et il les avait juste regardés aller là dedans sans rien pouvoir faire. Bien sûr, Stiles se dira longtemps que c'est probablement ce jour là qu'il avait fait connaissance avec un sentiment qui laissent un vrai gout d'amertume : l'impuissance.

Quand les rafales avaient commencé à pleuvoir, il s'y attendait presque mais n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de prier pour que leurs ennemies n'ai pas autant l'œil que lui pour créer un traquenard pareil. Apparemment si. Derek avait protégé son équipe du mieux possible et Stiles avait appelé des renforts le plus vite qu'il avait pu mais quand tout le monde avait été sortis de là, un seul manquait à l'appel alors que la camionnette s'apprêtait à partir : le chef de section. Matt et Melvin avaient prédis que Stiles jaillirait du fourgon sans prévenir pour aller le récupérer, pourtant ils n'ont rien fait pour le retenir, trop attachés à leur chef pour empêcher son sauvetage fusse t'il par Stiles. Avec cet acte plus impulsif qu'héroïque, il avait sauvé la moitié de vie qui restait à Derek, le soutenant jusqu'au camion et l'emmenant avec lui en compressant l'hémorragie. Jamais, de son souvenir, son cœur n'avait battu si vite qu'à ce moment précis, drogué à l'adrénaline mais figé par la peur. Ils étaient arrivés au camp et après avoir apporté le maximum de soin possible à Derek de là-bas c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose, ils étaient rentrés à la caserne avec un chef dans le coma et une équipe démoralisés. La petite histoire de Stiles fit le tour des quartiers et il devint très vite appréciés, et pour cela on lui laissait une heure de pause chaque soir, en fermant les yeux en faisant mine de ne pas savoir où il allait.

Trois semaines après l'incident, Derek était toujours comateux et chaque soir, Stiles venait lui faire de la lecture du Petit Prince pour finir très souvent par s'endormir là-bas. Des infirmières lui mettaient des couvertures, et peu de missions lui avait été affectés car on disait que quand il partait, les soirs de ses absences, il appelait toujours l'infirmière Emmy qui était devenue son amie pour qu'elle pose le téléphone à côté de Derek en disant que les bips de la machine cardiaque le rassurait.

Un an plus tard on en était toujours au même stade à peu de choses prêt… Derek avait été transféré dans un hôpital civil, et Stiles ne venait plus le voir aussi souvent en continuant malgré tout dès qu'il le pouvait, à lui faire la lecture. Le fantassin était devenu chef de section, meilleur ami de Matt et de Melvin, et était un tireur extrêmement doué qui visait l'élite. Malgré tout un soir, il reçut un appel de l'hôpital qui le mit au plus bas : Derek allait être débranché, car l'Etat ne payerait plus les factures à la fin de son service. Il alla directement à l'hôpital, tempêtant que ce n'était ni humain ni possible, mais rien n'y fit. Il se mit dans la chambre de Derek, regardant la sobre chambre d'hôpital qu'il connaissait par cœur ou la seule décoration était une photo de lui et Derek peu avant mission fatale, et la jolie version du Petit Prince tout racornis et poussiéreuse depuis que Stiles le connaissait par cœur.

\- décidément Derek, t'es fort. Et c'est ironique putain. Comment t'as pu faire ça ? J'ai vu les putains de cicatrices que t'as, comment une seule balle a pu tout foutre en l'air ? J'veux dire merde ! T'était censé être le chef invincible ok ? Celui qui nous protège, qui tombe jamais que pour nous relever ! Tu t'es engagé et t'as sauvés tellement de vie que les croque mort eux même te connaissent et t'exècrent j'suis sur ! T'aurais dû te relever ce jour là, me dire « Blackcat j'ai pas besoin de toi aujourd'hui, une prochaine fois peut être » on serait rentrés et tout serais resté normal ! Au lieu de ça tu… tu t'es jamais relevé t'entend ? JAMAIS ! et moi j'tai attendu, juste pour t'entendre me dire que non j'interprétais mal la rose et que St Exupéry est beaucoup plus profond ! Au lieu de ça j'ai découvert que t'était un bon soldat parce que tu t'en foutais de mourir au front vu que personne t'attendais à la maison ! Mais ça c'est TOI qui aurait dû me le dire après une énième dispute tard le soir, sur le ton d'la confidence merde ! on aurait dû apprendre à se connaître différemment, continuer à se moquer de Matt et Melvin qui pensent être discret tout en faisant la même chose parce que j'aurais tellement voulu ça ! mais je suis sûr que j'parle dans le vide maintenant, si ça se trouve ça fait plus d'un an que t'es mort à l'intérieur, une coquille vide dont j'aurais réussi à sauver le corps mais pas l'âme ? je refuse tu m'entends ! je veux que tu reviennes et c'est plus une question, que je puisse t'engueuler avec quelqu'un en face, que je puisse te hurler dessus pour m'avoir eu comme ça, pour m'avoir laissé tomber amoureux de toi mais surtout en silence… Je veux te haïr pour ça Derek Hale mais pour ça il faudrait que tu vives…

et Stiles pleura. Il le fit comme il n'avait pas fait depuis longtemps, s'allongeant dans le lit à côté de son ex chef destiné à mourir. Puis quelque chose changea. Un souffle, un battement de cœur, quelque chose avait changé et Stiles le savait. Quand Derek ouvrit les yeux, c'est son cœur à lui qui s'arrêta de battre pour au moins une éternité, laissant le temps suspendre ses secondes autour d'eux sans les toucher.

Une quinte de toux le fit réagir, et il se demanda si ce n'était pas un rêve.

\- mon silence vraiment ?

La voix était enrouée, pas comme avant, mais c'était sûr : elle était réelle. Derek se tourna lentement vers Stiles en le regardant dans les yeux.

-tu… m'as entendu ? Stiles était tendu comme un ressort, prêt à bondir du lit pour s'échapper et ne plus jamais revenir rouge de honte.

\- j'ai tout entendu Blackcat, et je pense bien connaître le petit prince par cœur maintenant moi aussi.

Alors tout doucement, comme dans un rêve, Derek posa ses lèvres sur celle de Stiles, le palpitant enfin réactif aux effets extérieurs et la machine cardiaque semblant prête à imploser. Bip qui semblait d'ailleurs de plus en plus irréel d'ailleurs… Et soudain, ce fut le noir. Ou plutôt la clarté blanche de la lumière.

Stiles ouvrit les yeux, Derek dormait à côté de lui, mais ce n'était pas lui qui était allongé en blouse blanche. Derek ouvrit les yeux, de belles cernes ornaient ses yeux clairs.

\- tu t'es enfin réveillé ? Tu m'as foutu une de ces peurs, promet moi de plus jamais me refaire le coup de la lumière tamisée maison dans la salle de bain pour la st valentin parce que t'as failli finir en Claude François trésor…

\- je.. je suis un soldat bégaya Stiles dans le brouillard

\- oh ça oui tu l'étais mais ça fait longtemps que notre service est fini tu te rappelles pas ?

\- non c'était toi qui était à l'hôpital et tu m'avais embrassés je..

\- t'en a profité pour te taper un flash back de notre premier baiser ou quoi ? t'aurais pu m'inviter quand même, on est marié après tout.

Et Derek rit. Il rit comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde de dire ça. Et même si plus tard Stiles retrouverait la mémoire, pour le moment il s'en foutait parce qu'il se sentait comme un jeune marié, et qu'il venait juste de retomber amoureux de son mari. Il était heureux.


End file.
